


Not Another Notch

by Anonymous



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The thing was, Robert seemed more drunk than usual.Shitfacedwas the word for it."You're not supposed to be here," Joseph reminded him in a sharp voice, and Robert just shrugged helplessly.





	Not Another Notch

_Hey_

_Joe_

_Hey_

_Come outside_

_Or I'll honk_   
  
  
Joseph just finished putting the twins to sleep when his phone came to life with a bunch of texts from Robert. At first he was dead set on ignoring them, but the last threat was too real, so sighing, he put on his shoes. Quietly, making sure the door didn't creak, he stepped outside. Robert was leaning against his truck, parked haphazardly in front of Joseph's driveway. He smirked and waved.

"Are you out of your mind?" Joseph hissed, stomping over to him. The door didn't close behind him. "My kids are sleeping."

Robert sobered. "Right. Kids exist. And you have 'em."

Maybe ‘sobered’ wasn't a good word because as he came closer, Joseph noticed Robert's hazy eyes, and that combined with the slur in his voice and the reek of alcohol surrounding him clued him in on just how sober Robert wasn't.

Not that it was anything new. Frankly, he should have expected that. The thing was, Robert seemed more drunk than usual. _Shitfaced_ was the word for it.

"You're not supposed to be here," Joseph reminded him in a sharp voice, and Robert just shrugged helplessly. Joseph eyed his truck. "You drove here?"

Robert nodded.

"Where from?"

"Home." Robert was smirking again.

Joseph really didn't know what his game was. All he cared about was to get him out of his property before he did something unpredictable that would result in waking up his kids. He couldn't exactly tell him to go home because he was sure he'd climb back in his truck and try to drive, so, not even hiding his displeasure, he grabbed his arm. He half-expected Robert to protest, to shake his hand off, but he didn't.

"Come on, I'll walk you there," Joseph said, forcing his voice to sound as gentle and polite as it usually did.

He wasn't sure if Robert picked up on the strain in his voice as he never commented on it, just let Joseph pull him. Joseph only realized Robert had been leaning against his truck to keep himself upright when he staggered and fell right into Joseph's arms. He took a couple steps back before he regained his balance, clutching Robert tightly, and Robert mumbled out a "sorry", but he was chuckling, and it convinced Joseph it wasn't genuine.

Joseph needed another minute to remind himself why he was doing this _(because he didn't want his kids to wake up)_ , because standing in front of his house holding Robert was definitely not what he wanted to do right then. He looked both sides cautiously; no one was passing by, and the lights in Saul's house were out. Mat would probably see them if he was looking out his window at the moment, and so would Damien, but Joseph was praying it wasn't the case. Meanwhile, Robert was sinking deeper into his arms.

"Come on," Joseph said, genuine gentleness sneaking into his voice this time. "This way."  
He didn't try to break himself out of Robert's embrace, just shifted them both towards Robert's house and, with one arm around his waist, he pulled him forwards. Robert sighed almost contentedly, and when Joseph glanced down at him, he noticed his eyes were barely open.

"Watch where you're going." He wished he could make his voice sound sharper, but too much fondness sneaked in for that.

"I know this road by heart," Robert responded, his eyes fully closing as if for proof.

They walked slowly, Joseph carrying both their weights, Robert tripping over his own feet. That was bad, really bad; Robert wasn't a lightweight after all, and Joseph had never seen him that drunk. Thankfully, the road wasn't long; Robert lived just beside him, and they were standing on his porch in no time. Still, Robert wouldn't let go of him.

"Rob."

It was funny how Joseph spent most of his time wishing he didn't have to be _gentle_ and _understanding_ , and an all-round _cool youth minister_ , and how easy it was to be just that with Robert.

"Fuck, I know," Robert slurred, disdain—for himself? for Joseph?—apparent in his voice. He moved as if to step away, but then his hold on Joseph's t-shirt tightened. "Fuck, I know," he repeated. "You're not leaving Mary and we're over. And I'm not supposed to come to yours at night." Suddenly, he shoved Joseph away and staggered, but regained his balance. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Just fucking act like nothing ever happened? Move on? Fuck, I don't know. You were always good at telling me what to do, so fuck. Here I am. Tell me."

He looked at Joseph expectantly, drawing a sigh from his lungs.

"It's not easy for me either," Joseph admitted. "Out of all the things I've lost, you're the most regrettable one."

He wished it was a lie, that all Robert was to him was just another notch on his bedpost, but as much as he hated it, Robert had always been special. There was something about him that was pulling Joseph in. Something vulnerable that was speaking to his nurturing side.

"Maybe it's not too late yet."

Joseph was shaking his head before he even registered the heartbreaking hope in Robert's drunken eyes. Robert's shoulders sagged, and it was as if he was crumbling, but there was nothing Joseph could do for him. He couldn't be the one to pick up the pieces.

"I'm sorry."

Robert nodded, looking away, and Joseph knew he was going to hate himself in the morning for getting so drunk and fighting for a cause he had known was lost.

"I wish it was different," Joseph added in hope it would at least alleviate that hatred.

Robert nodded, not looking at him. "Yeah, me too."

He fumbled for his keys, and Joseph knew it was over. Robert wouldn't try again. That was it. They were over and irrecoverable.

Really, that way was best for everyone involved.

"Have a good night, Rob."

Robert hesitated with a hand on the doorknob.

"Whatever," he said eventually and walked inside, slamming the door shut behind himself.

Joseph sighed deeply, looking up as if hoping to see God. All he saw was the darkness of the night sky.  



End file.
